Telerobotics is an area of robotics related to control of semi-autonomous robots from a distance. The field of telerobotics combines the fields of teleoperation and telepresence. Teleoperation is the field concerning operating a machine or robot from a distance. Telepresence is the field concerning user interfaces that allow the human operator to feel as if they were present, for example, from the view of the robot.